versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Spirit Tracks)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Background Link used to be a mere apprentice engineer, but on the day of his final exam to become the official Royal Engineer, when taking Princess Zelda for a ride on his train, they were attacked by Chancellor Cole and his subordinate, Byrne. The two villains knocked Zelda's soul out of her body and stole her body in order to use it as a vessel to resurrect the evil lord Malladus. Now accompanied by a ghostly version of the princess, Link cooperated with the Spirits of the land to restore the tracks that had disappeared, as well as to prepare to fight Cole and rescue Zelda's body. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Killed Phytops and Malladus, both of whom are capable of causing storms). Speed: Subsonic-Subsonic+ '(Capable of reacting to cannonballs, which can have a speed ranging from 100 to 250 m/s). 'Durability: Small City Level (Can survive hits from Phytops and Malladus.) Hax: Spiritual Awareness, Increased power against evil beings (With the Lokomo Sword and the Light Arrows), Healing. Intelligence: Above Average '(Knows how to pilot a train despite being extremely young. Capable of quickly figuring out enemy weaknesses and solve complex puzzles.) 'Stamina: High (In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Spiritual Awareness:' Link has shown to be the only regular human in Spirit Tracks to be able to see spirits like Princess Zelda. *'Sword Beam:' When his health is full, Link can fire a magical beam of energy out of the tip of his sword. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A sword technique that allows Link to cover a large area by swinging his sword in a circular pattern. **'Great Spin Attack:' The advanced version of this technique. It allows him to perform numerous Spin Attacks in quick succession. However, it leaves him dizzy and defenseless after using it. Equipment *'Lokomo Sword:' A sword given to him by the Lokomo Spirits. It allows him to harm the normally invincible Phantoms. It also grants him increased power against evil beings. *'Shield of Antiquity:' A sturdy shield that can deflect projectiles and is impervious to the acids of Like Likes. *'Whirlwind:' A peculiar item that produces gusts of wind when someone blows on it. These gusts can push enemies and extinguish flames. *'Boomerang:' A projectile weapon that can hit enemies from afar and then return to sender. Normally used to stun enemies, but it can deal damage to weaker enemies. It can bring items closer to Link if so is desired. Link has the ability to control its trajectory before throwing it. *'Whip:' A long-range melee weapon that allows Link to hit enemies from afar, remove their weapons, or take small items from them. It can also be used to cross large gaps by gripping onto wooden poles. *'Bow of Light:' A bow that allows Link to shoot arrows. If Link charges up, his arrows turn into Light Arrows, which cause heavy damage to evil beings. Link can carry 50 arrows in his quiver. *'Bombs:' An explosive weapon that comes in limited amounts. Detonates after a few seconds. Link can carry up to 50 of them. *'Sand Wand:' A magical weapon that allows Link to freely control sand. *'Spirit Flute:' A magical pan flute that Link can use to play a variety of songs with different effects. **'Song of Awakening:' Can be used to awaken sleeping creatures. **'Song of Healing:' Summons a fairy to heal Link. Can only be used once per dungeon. **'Song of Birds:' Allows Link to call nearby birds. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can lift up large rocks over his head. *His bombs can destroy large blocks. *Destroyed the jewel on Malladus' head. Speed/Reactions *Can react to arrows. *Deflected Malladus' fireballs. Durability/Endurance *Can survive dips in lava. *Can take hits from Byrne. Skill/Intelligence *Restored the Spirit Tracks of New Hyrule. *Became a Royal Engineer. *Restored the Tower of Spirits to its former glory. *Defeated the Demon Train. *Defeated Malladus. Powerscaling Link should realistically scale to all of the bosses he fights, like Phytops or Malladus. Characters like Phantom Zelda and Byrne can also scale to him due to having shown to be physically stronger than him. Weaknesses *Limited amount of arrows and bombs. *Gets dizzy after using the Spin Attack too much. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Pilots Category:Small City Level Category:Subsonic Category:Subsonic+ Category:Healing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Whip Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bow Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Earth Manipulators